Norah LaRochelle (Darrow
Norah LaRochelle (Leah Cairns) is the hidden main villainess from the 2018 Hallmark film, Darrow & Darrow: In the Key of Murder, the second film of the Darrow & Darrow series (airdate May 6, 2018). She is the wife of audio engineer Jonah LaRochelle, and the backup singer for Phoebe Strasburg (the half-sister of ADA Miles Strasburg). In the film, Terry Yasbeck, Phoebe's verbally abusive producer, was found shot to death in his office, leaving Phoebe as the main suspect, as she verbally threatened him when he revealed his plans to stop her from working with rival producer Evan Carlson. Claire Darrow quickly took on the case and served as Phoebe's defense, and when she and Miles met Norah and Jonah, the former expressed sympathy for Phoebe being accused of the murder, though she seemed to state that Phoebe was the killer. Despite this, Norah even offered to lie if it would help Phoebe. As it turned out, however, Norah's care for Phoebe masked her true villainous personality, as she was not only jealous and bitter towards Phoebe, she also had ambitions of breaking out on her own. She had sent Terry a demo of her own performance in an attempt to go solo, even saying that she was better than "that no-talent Phoebe." In response, Terry brushed off Norah's demo and told her to stick to singing backup, sending Norah into an immense rage. Norah turned heel late one night when she went to Terry's office and shot him to death, and later covered Phoebe's personal mic stand with brake fluid in an attempt to frame her for the murder. Jonah later learned about his wife's villainous deeds, and he helped her set up Phoebe by editing a recording of Terry berating Phoebe, making it appear that his screaming at Phoebe came following his call to his wife, Linda. In order to divert suspicion, the evil Norah knocked out Jonah (who participated willingly) in his garage and turned on the car to make it appear that Phoebe was going after him. After being found by Claire and Miles, Jonah stated that he believed Phoebe was innocent, but after Claire called Jonah to the stand following Linda's testimony, he changed his tune, as Claire was revealing how Jonah edited the recordings. Jonah kept changing his statements, and that led to the reveal that Norah had plans to break out on her own, and later killed Terry when she didn't get what she wanted. This led to Jonah confessing to cover for Norah, only for the villainess to shout at him that he was being tricked. Norah's reveal was completed when she stood up and confessed to killing Terry, stating that Jonah didn't know until after the fact. As a result, Phoebe was officially exonerated, and the LaRochelles were both arrested (off-screen): Norah for murder and Jonah for helping cover for his wife. Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Show Business Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested